


It Started With “I’m Sorry”

by gallifrey_companion



Series: Family Doesn’t End In Blood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, Cute, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Langauge learning, M/M, Minor Ron Weasley Bashing, Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: *Working Title for Now*In second year, Harry learns some startling truths about himself and his family, as well as the Wizarding World at large, and realizes he has much to learn. Who better to teach Harry about wizarding customs and traditions than Draco Malfoy, the boy he unintentionally royally insulted on the train in first year?Read as Harry and Draco work to overcome their past, their differences, and just maybe start to like each other’s company as Draco takes it as his mission to help train Harry to be the best Heir and eventually Lord Potter he can be. Includes a close Harry-Hermione sibling like relationship, a smarter Harry, and the importance of having good friends.*this fic is being written parallel to my current fic, Two Bookworms, however it is not necessary to read that to understand. First chapter of this is taken from that story, where it all starts for Harry.





	1. The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, this first chapter is taken from chapter 4 of my fic, Two Bookworms, however it is not necessary to read that, though they will run parallel to each other. Starts a little stiff, still adjusting to writing for a younger Harry, but will soon be better.
> 
> First chapter has been edited to hopefully better present his age.

To Harry, the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, was not the first thing he normally thought of following his name. No, he normally thought, ‘Harry Potter, orphan’. He didn’t have a family; his parents murdered when he was a baby, his grandparents dying before he was born, and his one living Aunt hated his guts and wished he were dead. He had no siblings.

At least, that is, until he went to Hogwarts and met one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of their generation. She helped him with his homework, even when Ron tried to get him to slack off, and always listened to him talk about whatever was on his mind. Harry had only ever told Hermione about the Dursley’s, about the starvation and occasional beating and the unwanted ness, and afterwards she pulled him close with tears in her eyes, holding his head to her chest and called him ‘little brother’. 

Harry never thought he would be anyone’s brother, much less that this amazing girl would chose to consider him such. When she catcalled him that, he had burst into tears against her and cried in happiness as she held him in front of the common room fire. 

Harry knew Ron thought that he had a crush on Hermione, which he knew caused Ron a good amount of bitterness that he himself had yet to realize the cause of, but Harry had never thought of Hermione that way. She was always just, Hermione. His Hermione, who bugged him to do his homework and would read to him in the common room when the nightmares kept him from sleeping. His Hermione would make sure he remembered to eat and Harry made sure that she remembered to sleep and have fun. 

It was this closeness that caused him to know something no one else seemed to notice, that she was very close to Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood, much closer than she was to Ron certainty. He was always an early riser, habit hard to break from growing up with the Dursleys, so he had often seen Hermione slip in and out of their room in the morning. At first, he was really confused and worried about what she ocular possibly be doing in the sixth year boys dorms, so he had put on his cloak and followed her one night.

~Flashback~ 

Looking at the map, Harry saw Hermione moving around in her dorm before heading towards the hall. Quickly, he slipped on his cloak and followed her. He managed to slip in behind her before she closed the door and found himself an empty corner to sit in.

She walked into the room like it was her own, dropping her bag on a third desk against a wall -wait why did a dorm with two boys have three desks? 

“I’m here, boys,” she called in the direction of the bathroom and he saw Percy poke his head out. “We’ll be out in a second, just helping Oliver with cutting his hair.”

Hermione laughed. “Don’t cut it too long, I love the curls!”

Harry could hear Oliver grumbling in the bathroom, but it didn’t sound like English to him.

A few minutes later, Oliver had come out of the bathroom, his hair trimmed slightly to be kept out of his eyes and a smirking Percy following behind the grumbling captain. “Want me to do yours, Mya?” 

“Mhm sure okay, and while I’m doing it Oliver can explain a problem I was having in Transfiguration.” She agreed, sitting down in a desk chair in front of him. “Just trim the bottom and clean up the hair around my face, if you don’t mind, Perc.” 

“Got it.” 

“Percy Weasley, heir Prewett, Prefect, Future Minister of Magic, hair stylist.” Oliver teased and Percy blushed and pushed up his rectangle glasses.

Harry watched, mystified, as the threesome interacted. Percy quietly muttered spells and pointed his wand at various parts of Hermione’s head, trimming and cleaning it up. Oliver lay off the side of the bed - and Harry only now just realized that the two beds were pushed together - with his head hanging down while he handled a quaffle in his hands, all while rapidly debating with Hermione about some Transfiguration theory that Harry didn’t think they had even covered in class today. When Percy was done, Hermione leaped up and gave the tall sixth year one of her signature bear hugs. Harry nearly gasped out loud when Percy kissed her head before she moved to lay sit on the bed, putting her feet in Oliver’s lap. 

He realized, as his legs were starting to get tired from standing very still, that he wouldn’t be able to leave until someone left the room. Realizing that he would be there for awhile, he slowly slid to the floor and made sure his cloak was covering him entirely. 

For awhile, the trio just worked on homework together on the combined beds. Harry was starting to get very bored when suddenly, after a long period of silence, Oliver asked, “And how are you doing with Harry and Ron? No killing of your best friend’s little brother?” 

Harry perked up at the question and Hermione’s answering huff. “Ronald won’t stop going on and on about how evil Slytherins are and how Draco Malfoy is the heir of slytherin, even though he know that the last Slytherin line, the Gaunt’s, died out decades ago and never married with the Malfoys.” 

“Ron never paid attention to his lessons at all. I doubt he even knows much about our own family status and history, much less the rest of the Sacred 28. Once he realized that the only chance that he would ever be in contention for an heir ship was if all of the rest of us died, he stopped caring and started bashing most wizarding traditions in an effort to not have to sit in lessons.”

“Does Harry know about his heirship?” Oliver asked.

“I doubt it, though perhaps I will try and explain it to him. He will have a hard time of it without a tutor like I have you,Heir Prewett.” Hermione teased gently. 

“That boy would be so lost without you, Mya.” Oliver said, shaking his head fondly. 

“Maybe, but I’ll always help him.” 

~Flashback over~ 

He had had to sit on the floor of the sixth year dorms for hours, listening to them do homework. Eventually, Hermione had nodded off sitting between them as Percy had read allowed from some book on an obscure charms theory. He watched as Oliver tucked her into the bed under the covers, and Percy charmed her uniform into one of his Weasley sweaters and a pair of shorts. And then, Percy had dimmed the lights and the two elder boys and laid down next to her, and was soon asleep.

Harry was amazed by their simple closeness and affection. He couldn’t detect anything romantic about them, but he could easily feel the deep bond they shared. As he watched, his heart had longed for a close relationship like theirs. He loved Ron, he really did, but Ron was his best mate, his first friend, but not one he would feel comfortable cuddling and reading with. He wanted someone more than that. 

He just hoped one day he would be as lucky as Hermione had been at finding someone that accepted him so fully. 

After that day, Hermione had come up to Harry after Ron was in bed, and gently explained as much as she could about his inheritance and about the Wizarding World that Ron always just expected him to know. 

~Flashback~

“There are 28 families in Wizarding England who are considered ‘sacred’. Not because of their history of ‘pure blood’, but because they have been around long enough to develop their own family Magic’s that make them special in each way. The Weasley’s, for example, are very often highly proficient in ward-based magic, which is why Bill is a curse breaker. The Malfoys and Princes are gifted in potions thanks to their Veela ancestries, as well as heat-based magic’s. The Blacks, while nearly all deceased, were known for their proficiencies in Blood Magic’s and metamorphosis. They were one of the oldest magical families in Europe, and were considered an Utmost Ancient House.” Hermione explained. 

“What… what about the Potter’s?” He asked, his voice hoarse. He knew so little about his own family, he would take anything. 

“Exceptional at transfiguration and spell crafting. They were descended from the female Gryffindor line, who had ancestry from the Northern Fae, hence your dark hair. If you took Ancient Runes next year and possibly Arithmancy, you would likely be quite proficient and do well, as long as you actually put in the work. Very few have the skill to be a master spell crafter anymore, you would be in high demand doing very interesting work.” 

Harry sat there for awhile, lost in thought. He did average in his classes but the idea of having an actual talent at something, something that would make him special besides his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, intrigued him greatly. 

“Will… will you help me, Hermione?” He asked eagerly. “I don’t want to slack off anymore, not knowing that I have such a legacy to live up to. I- I want to make my parents proud.”

Smiling widely, she leaned over and tugged him into a hug. “Of course, Harry. There is so much about the magical world that they don’t teach muggle raised students here that is essential, you should try and find someone who will tutor you in our world and your heritage.” 

“Can’t you?” He asked, confused. 

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. “I’m still learning too, but I won’t become a Lord at seventeen like you. I’ll ask around, see if another heir would be willing to tutor you.”

“What kind of things are you learning?” 

“Wizarding social cues, like the importance of shaking hands and various ways to bow and curtsy, as well as traditions, such as about Yule. You will have to learn all about the various family histories, social norms, and politics. You will be expected to sit on the Wizengamot one day, you know.” 

Harry was nearing a state of shock. He had no idea how he was supposed to do any of this. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

They sat in silence for awhile, Harry simply trying to absorb what he had been told. 

“Wait… how is Percy Weasley Heir Prewett when he is a Weasley?” Harry asked. 

“The Prewett line is inactive, as Mrs. Weasley’s brothers died in the war. Custom dictates that it goes to the second in line Weasley, as Bill is Lord Weasley. However, Charlie had no desire to be restricted by a lordship he didn’t want and passed it to Percy, who will take over as Lord when he turns seventeen.” Hermione explained in her matter of fact tone. 

“Why isn’t Mr. Weasley, Lord Weasley?” He asked, getting even more confused. 

Hermione sighed. “Years ago, when he was young, he was to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy’s sister, but he didn’t love her. For the top of society, it is still very normal for contracts to be drawn up to protect the interests of families, as well as those betrothed. For example, if someone insulted the lady, the gentlemen was by rights allowed to call an honor duel to protect her. Arthur broke the contract between his father and Abraxas Malfoy and dishonored his to-be wife when he eloped with Molly Prewett. They loved each other, I will give them that, but the contract was legally binding. There were ways he could have gone about stopping the wedding, but instead he went against Magic and as such, Magic ruled that he should lose his Lordship and family magics from his person. It’s the reason the Lucius Malfoy hates Arthur so much, Mr. Weasley dishonored his sister and she eventually died from her grief and a sickness during the first war.”

Harry stared at her. “Ron just said the feud was because Malfoy was in league with Voldemort, not anything about breaking of agreements and traditions.”

“There is so much more to this wonderful world than what is presented at Hogwarts. There is so much to learn so you don’t accidently insult someone.” She explained.

“How would I accidently insult someone?” He asked, confused. 

“Well..” She hesitated but eventually decided to push forward. “You know how on the train before first year and Malfoy had offered you his hand?” At his confused nod, she continued. “Well, House Malfoy and House Potter are of the same standing, and by refusing his hand, as you are both Heirs to your houses, you basically spit on him and his family. That’s why he resents you so much, he likely assumed you knew what you were doing when it happened, as most people think you were raised learning about Wizarding customs.”

He let out a breathe. “Oh.”

“Yeah…” 

“I made a mistake, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t know any better, but yes, you did. I think you should try and apologize.” Hermione said tentatively, knowing how much Harry didn’t like Draco, but hoping they would be able to move past it. 

“He’s not the Heir of Slytherin, is he?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, I don’t think so.” Hermione told him, giving him a sad smile as everything Harry believed shifted in his mind.

~Flashback Over~

Hermione was everything to Harry, his only family. He would die to protect her, and this close bond he felt made him more perceptive to her than she would even likely believe. It was this that allowed him to know that when she was stressed about school, she would go running to Oliver to give her bear hugs and make her laugh, and when she was calmer, Percy would help her with her work. He knew that when she was happy, she would be extra affectionate to her two boys, even if no one else ever saw it. 

If Hermione wished to keep her friendship with those two boys quiet, Harry would respect her wishes. Besides, maybe Hermione could help him with a certain blond problem if he stayed in her good graces.


	2. The World Was Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read, you will notice I am changing/adding onto the "mythos" so to speak of the Wizarding World. Things are going to get a lot more complicated than they were in the books, they will not be so black and white, evil and righteousness. Don't get put off, it will all fall into place. With that out of the way, please read, comment and leave kuddos.

Harry silently walked the halls of Hogwarts under his cloak late one night, trying to process everything that Hermione had explained to him. They had talked long into the night, as she detailed various things he had never knew, and no one ever bothered to explain. When he asked how on earth she knew these things either, as she was muggle raised, she had quirked her eyebrow and said “I went looking for the information, I wanted to know about this world”until he blushed with shame for not seemingly caring on reading about this new and wonderful culture. 

Now he was making his way towards the library to check out a few book Hermione had suggested that went into detail about wizarding customs and family histories of the Sacred 28. Harry’s mind puzzled over what she had explained about the Malfoys, and specifically Draco. That day in Madam Malkins, over a year ago, Harry had been intrigued by the blond boy, but hadn’t had the time to talk to him. And then on the train, Harry thought that Malfoy was just insulting the Weasley’s because they were poor, but Hermione said that as Arthur Weasley was largely shamed by the Wizarding world for being a ‘recreant’, someone disloyal to their duty or cause. 

Harry had really liked the Weasley parents when he met them this summer, and he did truly believe they were in love. However, Harry could understand why it was so unforgivable what Mr. Weasley did when he broke the magically binding contract. He wouldn’t ever want anyone to break his trust and his honor like that. 

He had no idea that honor and family were as important as they were in the Wizarding world until that day, that ancestries and traditions going back millennia were still so prevalent. 

He had so much to lean, Harry thought with a mental groan. 

Entering the library, Harry sought out the history section, where Hermione said he would find the book on genealogy and ‘The History of Wizarding Traditions in England”. Taking off his cloak, walked slowly through the aisles, his eyes scanning for the book. He already got the one on the histories of the Sacred 28 families, he just needed to find the second in these tall stack. Harry was so focused on his task, he didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone until he bumped into someone.

“Oompf!” A familiar voice said and Harry looked up to the slightly taller head of one Draco Malfoy, an open book in his hands. “Potter! What are you doing out this late, in the history section this late? Granger having you fetch her books now?”

Harry scowled and went to retort when Hermione’s words floated up in his mind. “When you rejected his hand on the train, you were publicly siding with the Weasley’s and spitting on the honor of his family. The Weasley’s are a lesser family in terms of social standing, and the rejection of his hand went against decades, if not centuries, of House Malfoy and House Potter being allied.” 

He sighed and bit down the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. “No, these are for me. I just realized today that I know next to nothing about the Wizarding world or my family, and I was suggested these books as a starting place until I could get someone to teach me what I should have been taught.”

Malfoy looked puzzled. “Why weren’t you taught all of this growing up?”

“I was raised by my magic hating muggle aunt and uncle. I didn’t even know Magic existed until I got my letter in the mail.” Harry explained, shifting uneasily. He never liked talking about his home life, only Hermione really knew what he went through.

“We were all told you were raised in some magical mansion, hidden away somewhere, being spoiled and pampered. We took your awful clothes and continuous breaking of traditions as some sort of rebellion against our society.” Draco said, his face shocked. 

Harry snorted and shook his head angrily. “No, I was most certainly not spoiled.” 

“Why not?” Draco asked. “I mean, you are rumored to be as rich as I am and yet you dress in rags.” 

“I’m rich?” Harry scoffed. There was no way he was rich. “I know I have a lot in my vault but still, it doesn’t seem like enough to make me anywhere near rich like you, Malfoy.” 

“No…” Malfoy said slowly. “you should have at least a few vaults. Your family is an Utmost Ancient House like mine, you have been accumulating wealth since the time of Merlin.”

For once, Malfoy looked completely serious while talking to Harry. There was no malice in his tone as there normally was. His body language was different, and Harry had gotten quite good at reading body language growing up as he did. 

Normally, Malfoy had an air of cockiness and excess energy around him, as if taunting Harry was the only way he could release that energy. Now, the cockiness was still there, but it was much more contained. His back was straight, his hands still, and there was no sneer on his face, at least not aimed at Harry himself. Malfoy looked like one of those muggle princes Harry would occasionally see on tv; rich and smart and knew he was somehow better than others. That he had worth.

The goblin he had gone to the vault with before first year said he had enough to last him a decade or so, until he got out of Hogwarts. The goblin never said anything about there being more vaults. Neither did Hagrid.

Harry was starting to feel as if he was intentionally being kept in the dark. There was no way anyone would just forget that he had been raised in the muggle world, his whole appearance screamed it, as Malfoy had pointed out. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair, before looking back up at the blond boy.

“See I didn’t even know that. I had no idea I was Heir Potter and until recently and I was told I have so much to learn.” Harry despaired with a groan. Then, another thought struck him and he jerked back as he remembered. “Look, Malfoy, I want to apologize.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I want to apologize.” Harry stated again, straightening his back and Malfoy in the eye. He wasn’t sure if this was the best way to do it, but he felt like to he had to. “On the train first year, I knew basically nothing about the Wizarding World. I had no idea that the feud between your family and the Weasley’s was because Mr. Weasley broke a contract with your aunt. And I especially didn’t realize how insulting it was to refuse your hand. I had no idea about anything to do with these… noble families. I know I have been awful to you, and I kinda deserve your treatment of me, but I wanted to apologize. I really didn’t know. And I want to learn so it doesn’t happen again.”

The blond preteen in front of him shifted, suddenly looking unbalanced. Harry had never seen him look this shocked.

“I- I’ll admit, I was so angry about it, still was until now. Especially you, Heir to an Utmost Ancient House, was siding with a Weasley, especially given how our families had traditionally been allies for centuries. That’s why I focused on you so much, since it seemed like you had deliberately broken our alignment.”

“I swear, I didn’t know! I know nothing about my parents or family history, I really don’t. Hermione says I need to get a tutor to teach me everything I should have learned growing up if I wasn’t placed with the Dursley’s.” Harry replied hastily. 

Merlin, he thought dejectedly. He had really muddled things up royally the past year and a half. 

Malfoy stared at Harry as his hands fiddled with the edge of the worn from use Weasley sweater he wore. Finally, the blond shifted and sighed rather dramatically, drawing Harry’s attention back to his face. “Fine, Potter, you wore me down.”

Harry blinked.

“What?”

“You wore me down,” Malfoy repeated like Harry was an idiot. “I’ll tutor you, Potter, in everything you need to know.”

“You’re kidding.”

Malfoy smirked. “I’m really not, but I have some conditions.”

Harry just continued to stare at the taller boy. 

“First, no one is to know. I know a place we can meet up every night after dinner, but no one can know. There is important politics on the line that you’ll learn about in our lessons.” Draco paused, waiting for the other boy to nod. After a moment of skeptical hesitation, Harry’s determination to learn won out and he nodded. “Secondly, given the fact that you are muggle raised, much of what I tell you will be hard to understand and accept, but I need your word that you will listen and not get upset. Thirdly, I need you to work hard. You have so much to learn in so little time, we have to reshape you. When I’m done, you’ll be so proud of who you’ve become but it will require work. Can you do that, Potter?”

Harry wanted to become more, more than just the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to earn something for himself, not be given it because his parents died and he survived. He wanted to honor his parents and he wanted to be more than what he was. 

He stuck out his hand.

“Deal.”

They shook, and the world was changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little intro, please comment and leave kudos! I love suggestions!


End file.
